Mitchell Van Morgan (1998)
*'Game Boy Color' *'Wii U Virtual Console' |genre(s)=Platformer |mode(s)=Single-player |rating(s)= *ESRB: Kids to adults, All ages *CERO: Free, All ages *PEGI: 3 |platform(s)=Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Wii U Virtual Console (digital distribution) |media=ROM cartridge (GB/GBC) digital download (Wii U Virtual Console) |followed_by=Mitchell Van Morgan 2 }} Mitchell Van Morgan is a 2D side-scrolling platforming game developed by Tose and published by THQ. It was released in February 25, 1998 for the Game Boy and for Game Boy Color in December 25th, 1998. It is Mitchell's very first videogame debut, also his first appearance in a handheld game and the first installment of the Mitchell Van Morgan series This game was created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. - the creator of the Mitchell Van Morgan series - themselves; it was developed by his mentors. The game is also available for the Virtual Console of the Wii U, for US $4.99. Plot On the lush, tropical paradise of the Super Mitchell Land located in North Carolina(USA), Mitchell Van Morgan's animal friends begin disappearing one by one. When he discovers that the evil scientist, Dr. Marquessa, has been kidnapping them and converting them into robotic Andriods as part of a plot to collect all six of the fabled Power Stones, Mitchell decides it's up to him to save them, and embarks on a quest to free his friends and thwart the evil schemes of Marquessa. As Mitchell races through the worlds of the island, he is usually tags along with his close buddies [[Gavin O'Neal Davis|'Gavin O'Neal Davis']], [[Martin J. Moody|'Martin J. Moody']], [[David Jessie Drake|'David Jessie Drake']] and [[Nicholas Dunn|'Nicholas Dunn']] as they engage in numerous confrontations with the nefarious Marquessa and his deadly machines, and one by one frees the animals from their android shells and capsules placed at the end of almost every zone. In their final confrontation, the Doctor prepares his last dastardly contraption to end his adversary, but proves no match for Mitchell's awesome might, and his machine is totaled. Fleeing with his tail between his legs, Marquessa abandons his laboratory as it explodes, crumbling to scrap, with Mitchell narrowly escaping. Following his escape, Mitchell finally returns to the vast Grassland where his journey began. In the game's normal ending, Mitchell gives the player an annoyed look before posing for the screen, and Marquessa will be shown after the credits juggling any undiscovered Power Stones the player missed, with a "Try Again" message taunting them. However, if the player succeeds in collecting the six Power Stones by the end of the game, the player is rewarded with the good ending, where the six Power Stones react to one another and release a burst of light before disappearing, rejuvenating the wildlife and nature of the Super Mitchell Land, leaving Mitchell astonished before he jumps up towards the screen and poses. In the post credits scene, Dr. Marquessa is shown humorously stomping on the "End" text in a tantrum fueled attempt to crush it, to no avail. Better luck next time, "Marquessa"! Gameplay The gameplay for Mitchell Van Morgan is similar in most of Nintendo's Mario series and Capcom's Mega Man Xtreme for Game Boy Color. It respects to the other titles released at the time for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. The player takes control of Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David or Nicholas and heads off to defeat Marquessa, the "Mad Scientist," and save the world. However, the characters used vehicles for the first time in this game; Martin used the Sub Pop submarine in an underwater level, Gavin used the sky pop airplane in the sky and Nicholas used the Smart car in dungy roads. Mitchell and David are very good without the vehicles because they know how to handle themselves. Character Gameplay In addition to being able to walk, run, jump, duck and crawl through levels, like most famous Nintendo characters is likely able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. *Mitchell primarily attacks with kyokushin karate. increases his running speed, He also gains the ability to home in on and destroy a nearby enemy by jumping in midair, however he sinks underwater but can't jump as high (due to him being heavier), and also he uses his MVM Plover technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Mitchell can perform a powerful foot stomp into the ground to destroy enemies and obstacles underneath him feet first. *Gavin primarily attacks with his Lightsaber. He can swim underwater, fly long distances in the air with his jetpack backpack, also he uses his Gaviegan technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Gavin can perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him butt first. *Martin primarily attacks with bare-knuckle boxing. He can increases his strength, temporarily glide in the air, attach himself to walls and climb along them using his knuckles. *David primarily attacks with taekwondo. He can increase his lycanthropy, rivals Mitchell's speed by using his white hover skates, attach himself to walls and he can also climb along walls. *Nicholas primarily attacks with punch-and-kick combos. He can jump very high in the air, and ride a snowboard Gameplay Objective The objective in almost every level in Mitchell Van Morgan is to explore and find the end of throughout the levels. Certain levels require players to defeat bosses of every level to access the next world. Main Hub The main hub of this game is the Raleighopolis Mitchell's peacekeeping North Carolinian city home which he can visit his place anytime he collects power stones or for rejuvenation from travelling much often. Worlds & Levels Prologue World: Raleighopolis It is the prolouge also the The main hub of the game Mitchell's peacekeeping North Carolinian city home which he can visit his place anytime he collects power stones or for rejuvenation from travelling much often. *0-1:an introductory stage, to start a journey. *0-2:an introductory stage, to start a journey. *0-3:an epilogue, to confront Marquessa. World 1: The Grasslands Based on the grassland environment of North Carolina(USA), it has a grassy genre in it. it has grassy plains, green hills, green trees, waterfalls, ant hills, it was the first level of the game, it has a robotic bug killer as the first mini-boss and it has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a weed killer as the first boss. *1-1: Mitchell must cross the grassland environment with grassy plains, green hills and waterfalls as you platform your straight to the finish line. *1-2:Mitchell must continue to cross the grassland this time it has trees including ant hills roaming round the grassland environment has a robotic bug killer as a miniboss fight. *1-3:Mitchell and his friends must go through the ant hill tunnels to stop Marquessa's weed killer machine s boss fight. World 2: The Beach Based on the tropical beach environments of Emerald Isle, NC(USA) and Wilmington Beach, NC(USA). It has tropical palm trees, beach balls, sand grass, loose sand, treasure chests, shores, sand castles, hawaiian-americans, it uses ukulele soundings(because it's a water genre), it has a robotic pirate captain as the second mini-boss and has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a buccanneer contraption as the second boss. *2-1: the start of the level as when Mitchell and his friends must go through the tropical beach environments with tropical palm trees, beach balls, sand grass, loose sand, treasure chests, shores and even sand castles as you platform yourself of the loose sand straight to the finish line. *2-2: after you've crossed the first level of this tropical beach area, the level starts in in the tropical beach environments of Wilmington Beach, NC(USA). where you face a robotic pirate captain as the second mini-boss fight. *2-3: the last of the 2nd world starts in the tropical beach environments of Emerald Isle, NC(USA). Where you find Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a buccanneer contraption as the second boss. World 3: The Mountains Based on the mountains of North Carolina(USA), Just like The Appalachian Mountains. It has the steep hills that are too hard to climb on, pine trees, totem poles, boulders, mountaintops, ice-cold winter, it has an ice genre with mountain-styled drums, it has a robotic lumberjack as a third mini-boss and has Marquessa in his flying ambulance using an earth-trembling device as the third boss. *3-1:the start of the level as when Mitchell and his friends must climb up the mountain that has the steep hills that are too hard to climb on, pine trees, totem poles, even boulders. *3-2:after you've crossed the first level of this mountainous area, the level starts in the middle of the mountains. where you face a robotic lumberjack as a third mini-boss fight. *3-3:the last of the 3rd world starts in the mountaintops of the Appalachian Mountains where the area gets ice-cold and the wind starts blowing. Marquessa in his flying ambulance using an earth-trembling device as the third boss. World 4: The Forest Based on the forest environment of North Carolina(USA), but with several African jungle environments in it. It has a deep forest with lots of tall trees, mushrooms, log bridges, bushes, tall vines, rivers, including waterfalls, it has a robotic blundergunman as the fourth mini-boss and has Marquessa in his flying ambulance using wind blower machine as the third boss. *4-1:the start of the level as when Mitchell and his friends must travel through the North Carolinian forest aera where it has a deep forest with lots of tall trees, mushrooms, log bridges, bushes, tall vines, rivers, including waterfalls *4-2:after you've crossed the first level of this forestry area, the level starts in the middle of the forest where giant mushrooms that can be used as various springs and platforms. you'll even have to face a robotic blundergunman as the fourth mini-boss to protect the forestland. *4-3:the last of the 4th world starts in the treetops of the forest where you find treehouses pretty helpful of maintaining the fear of heights. has Marquessa in his flying ambulance using wind blower machine as the fourth boss World 5: The Karate Land Based on Feudal Japan, and old china, this is the Foreign Genre, with a spoof on Martial Artists located in North Carolina(USA). It has japanese pagodas, sumo wrestlers, ninjas, the great waIl of china, dojos, electric eels, chinatown cities and even piranha fishes. It has a robotic samurai as a fourth mini-boss and it has Marquessa in his flying ambulance using big robotic arms with katana swords or jijitsu sticks as a fourth boss. *5-1:the start of the level as when Mitchell and his friends must travel through a chinese swamp of electric eels and even piranha fishes. *5-2:after you've crossed the first level of this Foreign area, where he must pass through a city of robotic sumo wrestlers, japanese pagodas, even dojos & it even has a robotic samurai as a fourth mini-boss. *5-3:Marquessa in his flying ambulance using big robotic arms with katana swords or jijitsu sticks as a fourth boss. World 6: The Cloudlands Based on the cloudy environment in the sky, This is the cloudy Genre, with a spoof on the cloudy lands and has a Cloudbot as the third boss. *6-1: *6-2: *6-3: World 7: The Cemetery Based on the North Carolinian Cemetery, it has a Horror genre. The scary level filled with skeleton bones, ghosts, leaveless trees that terrifies other players, a robotic wizard that has witchcraft skills that is the seventh mini-boss and it has Marquessa in his flying ambulance using the big mechanical arms to do sorcery(or haunt other players) is the seventh boss. *7-1:The level starts as a Halloween-based, as the enemies include monsters, ghosts etc. in this horrific cemetery. *7-2:after you've crossed the first level of this cemetery area, the level starts in the cemetery forest of leaveless trees that terrifies other players, . where you face a robotic wizard that has witchcraft skills is the seventh mini-boss. *7-3:the last of the 7th world starts in the underground cemetery filled with crypts to make the level more horrific and it has Marquessa in his flying ambulance using the big mechanical arms to do sorcery(or haunt other players) is the seventh boss. World 8: Marquessa Land Marquessa's utopia, New York City styled hideout and final world, where you need to exceed with caution against Marquessa. *8-1:The level starts outside of Marquessa's fortress in the Marquessa Land city, It even has Marquessa Knights Creeping in the city streets of Marquessa's dome. *8-2:after you've crossed the first level of this Marquessa's home city, Inside Marquessa's fortress helds a toy-themed plus corkscrews in every direction of acres of industrial superstructure. Mitchell eventually infiltrates Marquessa's hideout, and fights him is the seventh mini-boss. *8-3:the last of the 8th & final world continues inside Marquessa's industrious fortress Marquessa eventually setting traps for Mitchell & his buddies castle. fight Marquessa is the eighth and final boss. Category:1998 Category:Video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Game Boy games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Virtual Console games